


Wake Up

by buckyismymainman



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Injured!Reader, Mentions of a Coma, Mentions of never waking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Annabeth’s girlfriend was injured by a monster one day when they were out and now she’s afraid Y/N may never wake up.  Will thinks that his sister will wake up because he knows how strong she is.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is from when I was apart of a blog known as writersfortheworld under the name Nox. I'm moving my stories from there to here.

Percy stepped up onto the porch of the Athena cabin where Annabeth was currently sitting muttering to herself as she puzzled over her latest architecture project. Her brow was furrowed and she was sitting there staring at her paper as if she weren’t really seeing it. “Hey wise girl,” Percy said softly as he sat down next to her.

Annabeth was still staring at her project but she spoke softly, “The monster came out of nowhere and we didn’t have time to react.”

Percy wrapped an arm around Annabeth and she rested her head on his shoulder. They had been best friends since they were twelve and he hated seeing her like this. He knew that he just needed to be there for her during this time. Annabeth felt a tear roll down her cheek and Percy felt it hit his shirt. “Her healing will kick in soon, she just needs time.”

“I know, but it’s scary. Will’s reassured me over and over again that she would start healing and that he was doing everything he could to help her heal faster,” Annabeth told him. She had just spoken to Will that morning about Y/N and how she was doing.

“Tell me what you need,” he told her. “I’ll do it in a heartbeat.”

“Can you go check on her?” Annabeth had spent most of the morning in Y/N’s room at the Big House just sitting there and watching over her as she lied on the bed unconscious. “I don’t want to see her like that right now.”

“Of course,” he said and kissed the side of her head before standing up and heading toward the Big House. He glanced back at Annabeth once and saw that she had returned to her original position and was looking over the architecture plans she had laid out before her.

Chiron was outside with Mr. D when Percy stepped up onto the deck and went to head inside. Chiron stopped him before he could go in though. “How is Annabeth?” Chiron had seen her running out of the house that morning, her eyes red, a few tears on her cheeks. He would have gone after her, but he figured that she needed some space and would just brush him off.

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “She’s doing better than she was, but she’s still really upset over this. Will’s reassured her that Y/N will be okay, but whatever happened really upset her and she’s blaming herself.”

Chiron nodded, he had expected as much. “Tell her that if she needs anything all she has to do is ask.”

“I will,” Percy said before heading inside and up the stairs to Y/N’s room. When he made it to the room where Y/N was lying unconscious he pulled up a chair and sat there quietly for just a few minutes. He remembered that this had been him once upon a time when he had first arrived at camp. Annabeth had been one of the ones that had helped nurse him back to health. “You know Annabeth is really worried about you. She’s kind of a mess right now and I don’t know what to do.” He grew quiet, “Please wake up soon, it’s not the same without you around.”

Percy sat there with Y/N for the longest time just watching over her until Will came in to check on her. He hated seeing his sister like this, but he knew he had to be strong and help her push through this. “I don’t know what else to do,” Will admitted to Percy after he finished giving her some Ambrosia. “I’ve done all I can to help her heal and now the rest is up to her.”

Percy looked at Will and asked, “Will, is she going to make it?”

Will glanced back at Y/N, “I think she will, but it’s just a matter of is she going to wake up?”

Percy’s heart sunk, Annabeth would be heartbroken if she heard that, “Don’t… don’t tell Annabeth that right now. She’s not in a good headspace to hear that and I can’t see her in any more pain than she’s already in.”

Will nodded, “Do you want to be the one to tell her when we do decide if it’s confirmed that Y/N may never wake up?”

He nodded, “I think that would be for the best.” Will left shortly after that and Percy whispered, “Please wake up.”

A week went by and Y/N still wasn’t awake. Annabeth was slowly coming to the realization that she may never wake up. Percy had broken the news to her a few days prior, but Annabeth hadn’t wanted to believe it. Will had been so positive that she would wake and Annabeth didn’t want to believe anything else.

Percy spent more time in Y/N’s room watching over her for Annabeth and making sure that everything was all right. Will sometimes showed up to give Y/N more medicine. “I spoke to Dad,” he announced. “He thinks that there’s still a chance she’ll wake up.”

“How much of a chance?” Percy prompted.

“A pretty good chance. He says she’s pretty much healed,” Will sat on the edge of the bed as he ran a warm washcloth over her face and arms. “He said that if she’s not awake by tomorrow though then it’s not going to happen.”

Annabeth appeared in the doorway, “Is there anything we can do to help?”

Will glanced over at the doorway and gave Annabeth a small smile, “Hey, come on in.” He stood and let her take his spot on the bed. “And to answer your question, no there’s nothing that can be done on our end. It’s all up to Y/N at this point.”

“I’m gonna stay with her,” Annabeth announced. “Throughout the night just to watch over her. I’ve already gotten clearance from Chiron. I just need to spend time with her right now.”

Will tried to advise against it, but Annabeth was adamant about staying by Y/N’s side. She wasn’t going to leave. Percy merely ushered Will out of the room and left Annabeth alone with Y/N. He knew that there would be no talking her out of staying the night in the room watching over Y/N.

Annabeth got as comfortable as she could in the lone chair in the room and began reading, occasionally checking on Y/N to make sure that she was still okay. As the night drew on Annabeth grew tired and slowly drifted off to sleep in her chair, her head resting on the bed. It had been a few hours since she had drifted off when Y/N began to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open and she discovered that she was staring up at the ceiling of the Big House. For a moment she was confused as to how she got there then it all came flooding back and she realized that she and Annabeth had been attacked by a monster when they had been outside the camp just enjoying a date.

Her head was throbbing slightly as she began to shift more, her body stiff from laying in the same position for a while. Her eyes landed on the blonde that was currently still asleep in the room. A found smile graced Y/N’s lips and she muttered, “Idiot.” Her hand slid across the bed and she began ruffling Annabeth’s hair, “Annabeth, wake up.”

It took a few minutes, Annabeth hadn’t realized how tired she really was or even realized that she had passed out. “What’s wrong?” She asked, for a moment forgetting that Y/N was supposed to be unconscious. Her eyes flew open when it dawned on her that Y/N hadn’t been awake before, that she had been in a comma. “Y/N?!”

Y/N chuckled and grinned at her girlfriend, “Who else?”

Annabeth quickly stood up and began fussing over you, “Do you need anything? Can I get you some water? What about blankets, are you cold? Or are you too hot?”

“Whoa!” You gripped one of her hands in yours trying to get her to pause for a second. “First, take a breath and sit down.” Annabeth did as she was told and sat down impatiently waiting to see what you would say next. “Second, tell me what day is it?”

“It’s Wednesday, you’ve been unconscious for almost two weeks. Will wasn’t sure if you were going to wake up or not,” her face still held some worry as if Y/N might fall unconscious again, or that she may be dreaming this whole thing.

Y/N snorted, “I’m too stubborn not to wake up, why was everyone so worried?” She hated thinking that she had everyone worried about whether or not she was going to wake up or not. She also hated that her girlfriend had to suffer through everything, and knowing Annabeth she was probably blaming herself for the accident as well.

Annabeth sighed, “I know that you’re using jokes as a way to cover, but don’t. It was really scary and I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t woken up.”

Y/N took one of Annabeth’s hands and brought it to her lips, “I’m sorry. I know that it was scary for you and the others. I just hate thinking that I had everyone so worried. I’m tougher than I look.”

Annabeth stood and kissed her forehead, “Now can I get you anything?”

“Some water and something to eat? I’m kinda starving.”

“I’ll be right back,” Annabeth said. “Don’t you dare fall back asleep.” Y/N gave her the thumbs up and watched as Annabeth disappeared through the door to go get her something to eat and drink.

Things went back to normal after that night. Y/N had to stay in the Big House for a few extra days just to make sure that she was really okay. Will gave her a bone-crushing hug and made her swear that she would never scare him like that again. Annabeth stayed with her a lot as well when she didn’t have any responsibilities.

The entire camp welcomed her back when she was finally able to climb down the stairs and rejoin them for their daily activities. And after a little while, they stopped acting like she was breakable and treated her like they normally did. 

Y/N and Annabeth didn’t go out into the city for dates for a while, but when they did Annabeth was always on high alert in case of another sneak attack. Y/N didn’t mind how overprotective Annabeth had become, she was just happy to be holding her hand and walking through museums and the city streets with her like a normal couple.


End file.
